My twin's in One Direction?
by Amaya.Adetiba
Summary: Emily lost her memory, Liam's out to fix it. Kate gets dragged along, Zayn falls in love. Chaos erupts. Secrets will be brought to the table. May change rating to M later.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Liam

Emily's POV

Someone knocked at the door, Emily wasn't expecting company so she opened the door cautiously. When she opened the door a man she recognized but couldn't quite remember from stood in the doorway.

"Oh my gosh," the man said "Emily is that you?" the stranger had tears in his eyes. Still confused, Emily just nodded her head. The man leaned in for a hug, Emily stepped back.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Emily asked bewildered?

"You never fully got your memory back, did you?" the stranger asked.

Emily took in a breath and took another step back, towards the baseball bat her father had kept at the door. "Who the hell are you, and how do you know about my amnesia?"

"I'm Liam Payne" when he saw no recognition he continued, "your brother."

….

Emily and Liam had talked a little bit more before she allowed him to enter her home and she found out this: They were twins, had been triplets but Jackson passed away in a car accident, the same one that had caused Emily's amnesia. The parents had separated Emily and Liam for reasons unknown but his mother -her mother- had told Liam as soon as she was diagnosed with breast cancer so that he would know before she died. Samantha (their mother) had died three years ago, when her dad went into a deep depression and became an alcoholic. She remembered she'd been dragged to the funeral and at the time didn't understand why he wanted to go to the funeral since he loathed them, but now she knew…..he wanted to say goodbye. He had told her that she was just an old friend but it was more than that, she knew it at the time but didn't question her father. After Samantha's passing he became distant sometimes he'd come home drunk, sometimes he'd be sulking around the house, other times he went into a mode where he acted as if work was the only thing that mattered in his life, and sometimes he'd be in such a bad mood he'd hit her. She started avoiding him, never knowing when his mood swing would switch, and so she stayed out of his way. She never told the police though, because although he hurt her she still loved him unconditionally. Then one night he didn't come home, she stayed up all night trying to comfort herself into thinking that he would walk through that door any minute drunk or depressed and go back to his usual ways, but he never came. Her fears were confirmed when the police called her to tell her that her father had died in a car crash. The police didn't bother putting her in a foster home, since she was going to turn eighteen in two days and her father had left her a ton of money, or at least enough to get her through college without lifting a finger.

"Emily!" Liam said arousing her from her thoughts, once he knew he had her attention he told her that he wanted her to come stay with him and his buddies and travel the world.

"N-"

"I am not taking no for an answer, understand?"

Emily nodded and smiled slightly showing her perfectly straight teeth, boy had she grown she wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for him, but would he take it back do something else "yes" emily finally said bringing his thoughts back to reality.

"Ok then, well we are leaving today, so get your things packed" Emily's face was shocked, she wasn't expecting to leave so quickly.

Reading her mind Liam quickly said "We don't have to sell the house if you don't want to I understand."

"Thank you Liam for everything, but how am i supposed to pay for the tickets and food and stuff, and what about school?"

"I pay, and we have a tutor with us." Liam answered nonchalantly.

"Who are you anyways, I mean what band?"

"One direction" Liam said

Emily shuddered, her best friend loved one direction and her favorite was Liam she'd be so jealous.

"If you want you can bring a friend"

"Oh yay, i'll call Kate right now. But I am warning you she** L-O-V-E-S** 1d and she **L-O-V-E-S** you!"

Liam laughed "that's alright, but she better get her fangirl under control or the other boys will kick her out."

**Leave Questions, Comments, Concerns, Grammar Mistakes, etc.**


	2. Chapter 2: Baby Cheekz

Chapter 2

Kate's POV

"You freaking kidding me!" Kate screamed into the phone. Her best friend just informed her that she was able to move away from her abusive father and go with her all around the world.

"And it gets better" Emily said through the phone

"It does?" Kate asked wondering how it could get any better than that.

"Yes but it is a surprise, pack all your things and head over, make sure you get everything because we won't be back for a while, maybe never."

"Ok i'll be over in 5"

"I'm counting" Emily replied

….

"Hey I'm here!" Kate yelled as she walked through the back door.

"With 3.2 seconds to spare" Emily laughed.

"Haha I am dying of laughter, now what is the surprise?" Kate replied sarcastically.

"You know one direction?"

"Yes, OMG YOU GOT TICKETS?"

"better"

"BACKSTAGE PASSES?"

"better"

"OMG JUST TELL ME ALREADY!" Kate was practically screaming the last words.

"We are going on tour with them," Emily replied excitedly.

"Are you punking me?" Kate asked suspiciously

"Nope."

Kate ran up to Emily and hugged her "I love you, your the best"

"I know, I know" Emily said "but I need your help to finish packing, the boys will be here in ten minutes"

….

Liam's POV

"Ok guys let me tell you this, my sister is OFF LIMITS!" Liam said making sure he had everyone's attention "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Daddy Direction" They said in unison

"I'm serious."

"We know, it's just what if she can't resist us, and by us I mean me?" Harry said grinning pointing to his so called 'guns'.

"Trust me, we can all resist that" Louis said making a face. Harry glared at him as the other boys laughed

"Very funny" Harry replied sticking out his tongue to no one in particular.

"Ok guys, lets go we have to pick them up by 10:00 and it's already 9:54" Liam stated

"Yes, Daddy Direction" the boys said again chuckling.

…

Emily's POV

Kate and Emily heard a knock the door.

"Oh my god, they're here. Dibs on Liam"

"Eww, seriously that's disgusting" Emily shuddered "You should know you don't have to call dibs, he's my brother."

"Yeah, sorry I forgot" Kate replied

"Do I look ok?" Emily asked Kate fixing her hair in the mirror.

"You look HOT" Kate paused "Me?"

"Sexy as always"

"Well then lets not keep the boys waiting" Kate said grabbing Emily's arm and pulling her downstairs.

Zayn's POV

The girl who opened the door was stunning, but was incomparable to the girl next to her. Zayn just might have to break the one rule he promised to keep, staying away from Emily. She was beautiful with her Red hair and greenish bluish eyes. The only reason he could tell she was related to Liam was her nose and lips, wonderful glossy full lips. The girl next to her- Kathryn?- cleared her throat, she'd obviously caught him staring.

"Hi I'm Kate" she said to Zayn

He nodded "Zayn"

Then Emily followed "Emily"

"Nice to meet you Emily" Zayn said, then remembering the other girl he quickly added "and Kate."

"Zayn can you stop flirting, and offer to carry their bags?" Niall yelled. Zayn's cheeks turned rosy red and he ducked peeked his head in and asked where the bags were.

"In my bedroom, can you bring them down?" Emily said in that beautiful voice of hers.

Zayn turned on the charm, "I'd love to babe but I have no clue where your bedroom is, mind helping me find it?"

Kate took that as her cue to leave "Emily, I am going to go find Liam and see if he is as sexy as he is that poster in my bedroom" Kate said

"Ok," Emily replied then turned her attention to Zayn "this way."

Zayn followed her into her room where her cheeks turned as red as a tomato. Zayn wondered why, did she have some weird niche for collecting barbie dolls or something? Zayn's gaze followed hers as he walked into her bedroom. There on a four foot by six foot poster was him, Liam, Harry, Louis, and Niall. Next to each person were a few words: Next to Niall it said cute, sweet, baby cheeks, and cutie pie. Next to Louis it said older man, cuter then Niall, manly and, funny. Next to Harry it said hot, funny, manly yet still kiddy and that hair is SO hot! Next to Liam everything that had originally been there was crossed out and it just said brother, then Kate had written "Kate said the king of sexy beast can't be tamed!" Lastly, next to Zayn it said HOT TAMALE, Sexy, Sweet, Kind, My babe, and a little list entitled Our kids names: Lisa, Zoe, Jack… who am i kidding we'll have so many babies we'll be able to come up with every name ever used! ;)

All four boys and Kate suddenly burst in to 'help with the bags' (most likely checking to make sure Zayn wasn't making any moves). At first they all stared at Emily taking in her beauty, then at the poster. After everyone read it Harry went to take it off the wall.

"What are you doing?" Niall asked

"Don't worry about it baby cheeks," Harry replied smirking

Niall glared at him.

"Yeah, what are you doing?" Emily asked confused and embarrassed.

"Sweety I know that your embarrassed, but this totally made my day and I think everyone else's. I am going to take it on tour with us, it will be like our lucky charm. Isn't that right Daddy Direction or should I say King of Sexy Beast?"

Everyone turned to Kate who shrugged and said "I'm like pinochio, I have to tell the truth or else my nose grows, and if you look at my nose" Kate pointed to her minuscule nose "it hasn't grown." Everyone laughed, Kate never shied away like Emily did.

"Well anyways," Liam said "we need to hit the road, lets get these bags and get out."

….

Niall's POV

The bags were piled up in the car and the boys were trying to figure out a seating arangment.

"Ok, everybody shut up!" Kate yelled over the bickering boys "Since Liam drove, Louis will drive and since Liam is the only one that knows the direction he'll be in the passenger seat, Niall will sit in the middle in the back and Harry and Zayn will sit on either side of him. Problem solved"

"What about you guys?"Niall asked

"Right how could I forget?" Kate shot Emily a knowing grin "I will sit on Liam's lap because there I a lot of room in the front and Emily can sit on whoever she likes, besides Louis."

"You can sit on my lap" Harry grinned. Liam slapped him and mumbled "shut up."

"Or you could sit on mine," Niall and Zayn said at once.

"Umm," Emily was in dilemma, who did she want to sit on, she had to decide quickly "i'll sit on Zayn for half the ride and Harry for the other half"

"What about me?" Niall whined.

Emily leaned in and whispered "I'll do one thing, whatever you want for a day and it can be our little secret" Emily said seductively. She didn't feel shy around Niall for some weird reason.

Niall smiled "Ok, I understand that's ok." He said trying to fool the guys into thinking she had explained her reasoning instead of promising to give him whatever he wanted, the boys would be so jealous! He'd gladly except being called Baby cheeks for that.


	3. Chapter 3: Dirt Flirt

**Chapter 3**

**Liam's POV**

Kate was sitting on Liam! Boy was she cute, she had had a devious smile on her face when she'd said she was sitting on his lap. She was mumbling something about safety first when she crossed the seatbelt over her lap and settled into his. She was sweet, and totally not shy, which he surprisingly liked about her. They talked while Louis drove.

"So, are you a fan?" Liam asked already knowing the answer.

"Totally!" she said excitedly.

"Can you sing?" Liam paused for a second "Matter of fact Can you sing either?" Liam said turning to Emily

"Yes." they both said in unison. "But, Emily is a much better singer than I am" Kate admitted.

"Well, lets see if that's true. Sing off time, what song do you ladies want to sing?" Niall said.

"The Way by Ariana?" Emily asked knowing Kate would say yes.

"Hell yea" Kate replied

"You first"

"Ok," Kate cleared her throat

_"You give me that kind of something want it all the time need it everyday_

_On a scale of 1-10 i'm at a hundred never get enough I can't stay away_

_If you want it I got it I got it everyday_

_Be your lover, your friend you'll find it all in me_

_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_

_I ain't going nowhere cause your a keeper"_

"Ok, Emily's turn" Harry said mimicking an announcer.

...

Emily sang the same thing as the judges deliberated, via text (because the girls were to close not to be heard.

"Kate, your voice was amazing and you hit every key on perfect pitch. Nothing was off that is why we give you a 9.8. You received .2 off because although it matched Ariana's perfectly you did not make it your own by adding waves or syncopations etc." Harry said.

"Emily, your voice was amazing as well hitting every note perfectly and adding it and making it your own therefore exceeding the 9.8 your opponent received and winning the contest with a perfect 10.0, congratulations Emily" Zayn paused "what's your last name?"

"Rosnick"

"Congrats Emily Rosnick on the big win, would you like to make a speech?"

"Yes sir i would" Emily said playing along "I would mike to thank everyone who helped me. One" Emily wiped a fake tear from her face "of my very good friends, Kate even" another fake tear "broke a nail for me. I'm sorry I can't do this" Emily said dramatically putting her hand up as if to say stop.

The boys clapped. "Beautiful just beautiful" Harry said wiping a couple of his own fake tears off his face. Everyone laughed.

"Seriously though" Louis said turning to face Kate for a moment "your voice is beautiful."

"Thank you" Kate said blushing.

...

**Emily's POV**

After the pit stop, Emily hopped onto Harry's lap. When the car started up again Harry started circling his thumbs on her outer thighs. Emily thought to herself, he had conveniently sat behind Liam, coincidence? No way. Harry continued to rub his hands on her sides. Unfortunately for him she was wearing jeans so he wouldn't get any skin-to-skin contact.

Niall finally noticed and said "Harry, stop being such a perv"

"What's he doing to my sister?" Liam growled.

"Nothing,was put his hand on top of mine. No biggie." Emily lied, hoping to smooth thing over.

"Ok. but if he does something to you again you tell me alright?" Liam said believing her lie. "And Harry, hands off my sister!"

Harry laughed "sorry but her nails were digging into my thighs, I was just trying to move them" he said playing along.

"Oh, sorry Hairs." Emily chuckled

"Hairs?" Everyone said at once. "That is by far the funniest and worst nickname i've been given" Harry said.

"Just trying to spice things up," Emily replied with a wink. Niall gave her a questioning look, and she responded by mouthing 'we'll talk later'.

...

Besides smalltalk, the whole ride had been quite since the whole 'pervert' incident.

"Turn left," Liam said.

"We have arrived at our destination" Kate and Liam said together.

It was so weird to see her best friend and her just discovered brother together. Even if they weren't 'together' together, their flirting back and forth was so weird to Emily. Hell, everything was weird. Her friends back home would have a field day when they found out everything. She still couldn't believe she was sitting on 'the most wanted teen in america' (says TeenBeat magazine) lap. When had her life taken such a weird turn?

"Emily?" Emily yelped, Harry had just scared the living shizz out of her! "Calm down, it's just me. You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just in a different world."

"I can tell, your eyes get this faraway cross eyed look when your thinking deeply"

"So now your stalking my face?" Emily paused and circled her face with her hand (palm facing toward her) "My face would like a restraining order." She said so seriously you wouldn't of known she was joking if she hadn't of wiggled her eyebrows after.

Harry cracked a smile, "you know-

"Come on you two lovebirds, we're leaving." Louis yelled. Everyone else had boarded the plane and the luggage was on, yet Emily and Harry were still in the car.

"We're coming" Emily answered. Her cheeks going from pale to rosy red in seconds.

...

When Emily and Harry boarded the private jet, they quickly dropped each other's hands. Everyone except Louis was glaring at them. Emily shot Kate a questioning look and Kate pulled out her phone. As Emily found her seat- in between Harry and Niall- her phone beeped. On the screen she read a text message from Kate: 'Liam and I we're about to freakin' KISS! Then Louis asked him where you we're and now he's all tense. And from the curse words he's muttering not very happy with Harry.' Emily leaned to her left, "Harry you better protect yourself" she whispered, showing him the text. Just then another text popped up: 'He's saying something about cutting off his balls'.

Harry gasped "not my manly-hood"

"Yeah, better protect those balls"

"You know, your not to bad at this." Harry said.

"What?"

"Flirting"

"Oh god, the last time I used my flirting skills on someone," Emily paused and chuckled "We we're in science class and I tried to flirt with my partner, and he-he-h" Emily laughed again, this time not being able to control it but wanting to tell the rest of the story "he thought I was harassing him. He even went up to a teacher and asked to change seats. I am a horrific flirter." Harry and Emily laughed, and we're shushed but only laughed harder.

"Ok, what is so funny?" Zayn asked turing around in his seat. Everyone was watching them, also wanting to know why they we're laughing.

"We we're just talking about my terrible flirting skills." Emily chuckled.

"With _**Mcennan**_?" Kate asked smiling.

"Yup!"

"Who is **Mcennan**?" Liam asked.

"A boy she tried to flirt with." Kate replied then turned to Emily "Remember when he got up and asked to switch seats?" Emily nodded and they both burst out laughing.

"Do tell us this intriguing story," Louis said in a funny accent. Emily retold the story and soon everyone was laughing.

"What exactly did you say to him?" Niall asked when he had finally got his laughter under control.

"Kate looked at Emily, "yeah you never told me what you said either, what did you say?"

"Oh you know," Emily said trying to avoid embarrassment.

"Actually we don't, that's why we're asking you," Harry answered, obviously amused by her embarrassment.

"Well first I said, Are your legs tired? Because you been running through my mind ALL day long. and since I got no reply I went to; Is it hot in here, or is it just you? and as he started to back away I shouted 'Your religious right? because I am here to answer your prayers." Everyone laughed.

"OMG," Harry said putting a hand on Emily's shoulder, "your killing me."

"Yeah, I am choking. I need mouth to mouth QUICK!" Zayn laughed looking at Emily.

"Haha Zayn, more like tongue to tongue."

"You know me to well," Zayn said still chuckling.

"I know I am supposed to be your supportive brother and all but when you flirt, Megan Fox has a better chance of getting guy to call her ugly, than you actually getting a guy."

"Haha Liam, so funny." Emily replied

"Are you still bad at flirting?" Louis asks.

"I don't know since then I have never flirted"

"Well try" Louis says

"Umm... it has to be alone to someone I am attracted to" Emily states blushing.

"Ok, why don't you and Zayn go in the back room and try it out?" Louis asks

"Just asking, why do you automatically think I am attracted to Zayn?"

"I don't know ask the hot tamale yourself." Louis replied. Emily shot him a death glare and headed back to the room. Zayn was right behind her, he knew from the glaring Liam was giving him, he shouldn't touch her.

Once they were in the room Emily sat on the couch and picked up her iPhone logging onto Instagram. She then took a selfie and commented 'Guess where I am?'.

"So, we're not going to talk?" Zayn asked.

"No I don't feel like flirting. I know I am not that bad anymore cause all the boys love me at school. But maybe it's because I have these" Emily said cupping her boobs.

"Wow, well your not shy," Zayn said shocked.

"I am not shy when it's just me and one other person, but I get shy with a group of people," Emily paused "and it's not like i'm naked." Emily's phone beeped

"Wanna Instavideo?" Emily asks.

"Yeah sure," Zayn replies "about what?"

"I don't know just tell them we are chillin" Emily starts the video.

"Hey guys I'm with my main man Zayn."

"Sup guys, flying to our next tour in Cali, hope to see you there."

"yeah well see you later"

"Your not gonna tell them, about the flirting incident and why we're here now?" Zayn asks the camera

"That's for us to know" Emily says as the video ends.

"What's your ig name, so i can tag you." Emily asks Zayn?

"**Malikman423**" Zayn replies.

"nice name" Emily giggles

"Let's head back before Liam chops off my balls!"

"eavesdropper," Emily lightly shoves Zayn as all eyes fall on them.

"How did it go?" Louis asks

Zayn shoots Emily a look. Emily shrugs and says "we just chilled on Instgram" Emily says taking a seat and her phone starts to beep. She takes out her phone and reads out loud: "**Malikman423** wants to follow you,** LaxingLiam41** wants to follow you, **Louisbamboi (Loo-E baboo-E)**wants to follow you?" she says and repeats "Louisbaboi, really?" she grins and the she says and of course "**BabyCheekz101** wants to follow you" she rolls her eyes. "Accept, Accept, skip, Accept.

"Really?" Louis pouts "Louisbamboi is a sad baby"

"Oh, fine" Emily says with a smile."


End file.
